HeartAche FMA
by TheOriginalOtaku
Summary: Sharon is an exceptional girl born with the ability to bring out the characters of books or go into the story itself! What happens when she subconsciously goes into the world of FullMetal Alchemist? (Rated T for mild language and violence)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

'Sup. My name's Sharon Smith. Ugh, yeah. I know what you're thinking. _Hip, hip, hooray, another boring intro. Yippee. _Well, SIT UP STRAIGHT AND LISTEN 'cause it's gonna get confusing if you don't pay attention. So basically, I… uh… um… how do I say this… I can go _into _a story or bring _out _some characters from a story with a "special" ability. Well, that was direct. Actually, since this happens without me knowing so it's sort of against my will. You know the whole _grab-her-knock-her-out-and-kidnap-her _concept. Of course, the military/government know about my ability and they've tried (and trying) multiple times to get me to join them. But I'm 14 for goodness sake! Jeez, I _think _you spelled desperate wrong. The cool thing is, I can only go into/bring out books that I've read. The scary thing is, I like some books that tend to get violent. Once I've read a book, I can't turn back. If I don't finish it and I accidently go in there or bring out a character that I don't know, who knows the chaos it'll cause. Anyhow, I bet you're all wondering about my appearance right now. You're not? No, tell the truth. Seriously? You really aren't interested in how I look like? Too bad, I'm still telling you. I like heavy metal so I wear a grey "Get Scared" sweatshirt over a white tank underneath. I wear navy blue skinny jeans with black lace-up knee high boots. Occasionally when I feel fancy, I wear a black leather jacket with a grey hoodie instead of a baggy sweatshirt. I have brown eyes with black/brown hair that I dyed with red streaks. Dude, I must seem like a total punk to you right now. Don't worry, I'm not. I promise. I consider myself as a total manga maniac. Seriously dude, I love that stuff. One thing about me is that I always have these huge bulky headphones on. They're always blasting some awesomely loud music into my ears or just playing a sad song. Has headphones, will travel. So, that's basically it. I look forward to seeing you in my following adventure through time and space! Cliché, but that catchphrase still works. See you later!

_A/N Soooooo... yeah. This isn't my first fanfiction but it's my first story that's like this, you know, like, joint stories? I hope you enjoy it! The first story will be FullMetal Alchemist! ^^_

Chapter 1

_FullMetal Alchemist (FMA)_

**Sharon's POV**

"Ugh…" I groaned, "It's boiling out here!" It was in the middle of summer and I was walking home from summer school. Yes, I take summer school. It doesn't mean I'm stupid; I'm just going there to accompany my little brother, okay? So anyways, I was walking on the burning sidewalk while thinking about something. Rather, _someone. _I've had a crush on this guy from my summer school for a while now. His name is Dylan, and he is the guy above guys. I mean, seriously, he is _amazing. _He's super nice, neat, good-looking, and smart! What else could a girl ask for? Well, then again, I'm not an average girl. I wear digital camouflage cargo pants and a leather jacket. Also, a cadet hat with a bunch of pins from foreign bands, black leather fingerless gloves, and I always carry a Swiss army knife. _And _I wear army boots. How much more of a total alien could I be to him? Despite my appearance, Dylan was kind to me the first day I met him. So, naturally, what kind of girl wouldn't fall for a guy like that? He was 4 years older than me but I don't care. I looked up into the sky. There were no clouds and the sun was blazing. I really don't know why I was wearing a jacket in the midst of summer but that's me, unexplainable. I cursed under my breath about my skateboard. I was so stupid for not bringing it to summer school today. I'm 14, but yes, I ride a skateboard with me everywhere. Most of the kids here do it. The only difference with me is that I can do pretty cool tricks with it, if I do say so myself. In fact, I can do a primo; it took me 3 months to master it. Ugh. _Worst. Three. Months. EVER. _Anyhow, the point is, I was in the middle of banging my head with my fist because of my stupidity when I looked to my right, I was at my house. Usually it takes about 30 minute to walk from summer school to here but it seems I was too distracted to notice. I got super excited when I saw a small brown package lying by the front door. It's here! I excitedly scrambled up the steps leading to my house to each the box. A few weeks back, I ordered the final volume in one of my favorite mangas EVER. I opened the door and ran inside. "I'm home!" I told my mom hurriedly. "Mhmm." Was all she said. I rolled my eyes and went up a flight of stairs and into my bedroom. I flopped down on my blue beanbag in the corner of the room and grabbed a pair of scissors. I carefully stabbed the tape on the box and gently tore it open. "_Yes!_" I grinned and pulled out the 27th volume of FullMetal Alchemist. I have been waiting to get this book for so long, it felt so relieving to finally hold my own copy in my own two hands. I had already read all volumes of FMA__but I love it so much, I started collecting all the books on Amazon, EBay, etc, etc. I even have a few collector's items!

I peeled open the cover and the spine of the book cracked. I smiled, _how comforting! There's nothing like the sound of a new book! _Call me weird, it's oddly soothing to me. I really hate to say so myself but I'm really smart for my age. I guess it's from the books? My goal is to become a doctor someday. Not a pediatrician, a doctor who help the paramedics or finds out how to heal a disease, an amazing doctor. I would be known all over the wo- _This is all my fault, Al... _A whisper came from my pocket. It repeated, _this is all my fault, Al. _I smirked; I knew who was calling me. I put on this ringtone just for her. _So I'll do whatever it takes to get your body back. _The catchy tune started up just as I turned on my iPhone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sharon!" The excited voice of my childhood best friend, Jessica, quickly replied.

"'Sup, Jessie."

"O-M-G! Guess what!" Jessica goes to the same summer school I do, Hathaway's Educational Program.

"What?" I asked, laughing a bit.

"_Dylan asked me out!_"

"_What?_"

_A/N So how'd you like it so far? I want a major plot twist in the story and I think _

_Sharon having a crush is a good start. If you have any suggestions for the story, I see what I can do! ^_^ But truthfully, I don't know if I'll reply or not, I tend to make conversations awkward. Anyways, if you like the story, please comment! I really like to see if people have anything to say about my stories! See ya! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

FMA

_"Dylan asked me out!"_

_ "What?"_

I held my phone tightly, my grip loosening every passing second. I heard Jessica on the other side of the connection happily babbling about how she "always wanted to talk to him," and how "he is so hot," I just sat there, in shock. _How could Dylan like her? _My mind wasn't as jumbled up as everyone describes being rejected. On the contrary, my mind was completely blank. I couldn't hear anything else as the words Jess had said echoed around my head. On the phone, Jessica's voice grew more worried when I didn't reply to her. "Sharon? Sharon?" Her fretful voice repeated my name over the phone. After several minutes of silence, I finally heard the phone call disconnecting. I sighed and looked at it. It was 5:00 PM. Knowing Jessica, she'll probably come here. Her house is about 15 minutes away if she walks, 10 minutes if she runs, and 5 minutes if she takes a car. I stood up from the beanbag and immediantly fell back down. I hadn't expected my legs to be wobbly. In fact, they were complete jelly. Despite this, I held onto the side of my bookshelf for support and attempted to stand up again. I cautiously walked to my door on the far end of my room and reached for the handle when it flew open and hit me in the face. _Bam! _I fell to the ground, rubbing my forehead. Tears sprung to my eyes but I held them back. I knew these weren't tears of pain; these were the tears I had been holding in from being rejected without confessing. I was trying so hard not to cry then, but having a second reason to cry had my tears falling. "Omygosh! Sharon! Omygosh, omygosh, omygosh! I'm _so _sorry!" At first, my confused mind panicked, thinking she had realized I had a crush on Dylan. Then, as my headache went away, I realized what she had meant; she was sorry for hitting me on the head. I laughed a little and replied quickly, "It's okay."

"But you're _crying_!"

I shook my head, causing more tears to fall. "No… I'm fine. Really!" Eventually, Jessica calmed down. She cleared her throat. "So… Sharon, why didn't you talk over the phone?" I looked up at her worried expression. "I replied," I lied, "I think the connection was bad." Jessica wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer and quickly believed me. "Of course," she said, letting out a sigh of relief, "I thought you were ignoring me. But what was I thinking?" She said, laughing. She hit herself on the head, "We're best friends. We wouldn't keep secrets from each other." I laughed along with her. "Yeah," I said, "Best friends forever." We exchanged smiles. Except, mine was fake.

After 2 hours of endless chatting from Jessica, she got a phone call from her mom. Apparently, she ran out the house to meet me. Typical Jessica. Always thinking so rashly. But I'm not one to talk. As soon as she left, I lay down on my bed. Immediantly, the tears started flowing and nothing could stop them. I had locked the door in advance so no one could walk in while I looked so pathetic. I hiccupped as tears silently made their way down my face. I looked up at the ceiling and crossed my arms over my eyes, blocking out the light. I smiled bitterly, _I'm so stupid… I encouraged Jess to date Dylan, I told her lies, and I didn't act like myself. I'm an idiot..._ I felt so bad about lying to Jessica, my friend since 1st grade. But I felt hatred for her too. I knew it wasn't Jessica who asked Dylan out so I have no right to be angry at her. I knew this, but still, I kept thinking. _What if I had confessed to Dylan before he had to Jessica? What if I discouraged her from liking him back? What if I told Jessica I liked him? What if…? What if…? _I closed my eyes and shook my head violently. Thinking about the past doesn't matter. If I keep my mind dwelling in what happened, I won't be able to focus on what's happening. At least, that's what my late grandmother used to say. Gradually, I stopped crying. I still like Dylan. I can't help it. So I decided I would wait. I will wait as long as it takes for him to like me. A feeling of a new hope grew in m heart. I would definitely get him to love me.

It's 8:00 PM now; I had wasted a whole hour on crying. I usually go to bed at 8:30, so I could sleep early to ease my eyes. They were still a bit swollen from crying but most of the redness had gone away. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and after I was done, I went back to my bedroom. Without changing and my iPhone still in my pocket, I fell into the arms of sleep.

"Urgh…" I groaned as I woke up. It was freezing. So I did the logical thing; I reached to pull my covers back on. Only to realize my blankets weren't there. I was lying on cold, hard ground. Ah, wait. I get it. The song reference… very funny. My surroundings, well, were white. And I don't mean like there were birds and trees, and rocks that were white. I mean there was nothing except white. I had a creeping suspicion about where I was but I had yet to confirm it. I looked around, walking in a straight line. There was nothing to see yet, it was all very confusing. I had a shadow, but I couldn't see where the ground ended and where the sky started. As I mentioned before, everything was white. No corners, edges, just white. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally saw it. I silently congratulated myself for being right. A large, towering door with an embossed pattern of what look like a tree stood in front of me. Next to it, a white figure sat, criss-crossed. He was easy enough to spot besides being made up of the same color as the white backdrop behind hi- _it_. This was probably because of the black static surrounding it. I knew it. I grinned to myself. _I was in the world of FullMetal Alchemist._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

FMA

_I grinned to myself. I was in the world of FullMetal Alchemist. _

I glanced to my left. There it was, One, All, God, Truth, and most of all, _me_. I walked towards it. The Gate was to my right, embossed with intricate patterns and words. I smiled at Truth. "So… hi." I started an awkward conversation. He didn't smile back, _how rude! _Naturally, I already knew everything. His name, who he was, what he did, etcetera. "_What do you want?_" As always, Truth's voice was creepy. Despite that, I held my ground and faked another smile, "What do you mean? You brought me here, didn't you?"

"_No, I did not. You came here of your own accord._"

I was genuinely surprised at this. Well, I guess it does kinda make sense… I mean, if I came from a different world, it would be different. But having come from a different dimension altogether…. I looked up again. "Well," I said, "if I came here of my own free will, that means I can do anything I want, right?"

Truth shook his head. "_You're so stupid;" _he sneered, "_I don't know how your brain works._"

"What?!"

"_Are you stupid?_"

"Don't ask me such an idiotic question! Of course I'm not stupid! You aren't even real!"

"_You are upset. Someone who knows that an insult said about them isn't a fact wouldn't have doubts. They wouldn't be angry over such a thing. You are insecure about yourself. This shows that you are stupid."_

"What is with you and calling me stupid?!"

At this, he stayed quiet. Then he started up again. "_If you wish to go through the door, you must pay a price._" At his words, a cold fear struck my heart. _I've read this part… He takes a body part from them… Oh no, what if I don't survive? I barely could handle the pain of a broken bone, how can I have a body part forcefully taken off or out of me?_ I gulped, trembling.

"_So?_" Truth cackled, "_What would you like to give me? An arm? A leg? Or,_" He grinned his sick, twisted smile, "_Will you give me everything?" _I looked at the pure white ground, clenching my fists. I could feel my thoughts racing through my head at the speed of light. I looked at Truth and said, "I'll give you my emotions."

At first, he seemed bewildered. Then he regained his composure. He smiled his Joker grin again. Seriously, he could _beat _Joker in creepiness. "_Well, that isn't a physical part of you, but it _is _your feelings…" _I swallowed nervously, crossing my fingers for luck. "_I guess it works." _Truth finished. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for thinking up such a devious plan. I'm pretty sure this should be absolutely painless.

Truth looked at me. He directed me to the Gate and it opened. A bunch of those small black hands crawled out and grabbed me. I let out a strangled scream. What I had anticipated to be painless was agonizing. Tears sprung to my eyes as the black hands pulled me in. My head felt like it was splitting open. I clutched my hands around my head attempting to relieve some of my pain but soon the tiny hands pulled my arms away from my head and I nothing more to do than to thrash around. It was excruciating. It felt like an eternity but soon, the pain subsided and I saw a light. My head was still throbbing but I could only vaguely feel it. It had only been a few minutes but I knew, I just knew, that every single drop of emotions I had had been drained out of me. I felt absolutely lifeless.

I opened my eyes and I was on a grassy plain. The bright sunlight immediantly assaulted my eyes and I attempted to raise my left arm to block it out. My sore arm fell to the ground, useless after rising two inches off the soft grass. I didn't feel the least bit excited anymore; although I had been so happy when I realized I was in the same world as _the _Edward Elric. I tried lifting my arm again and felt around me. My brown leather shoulder bag was still with me. (Didn't I mention it before?) I opened it without looking and reached in. I felt around and vaguely recognized my stuff. My headphones, my pocket flashlight, a few packets of water purifiers, my notebook, my pencil case, and the latest volume of FMA. I sighed and closed the bag again. I lowered my arm and felt my cargo pants back pocket. My iPhone was still in there. I didn't feel any relief. Probably 'cause of the whole _extracting-all-feelings-from-me _experience. I reminded myself briefly of the tormenting incident. I flinched; a swift feeling of fear gripped my heart. I- Wait a sec. _Flinched? Feeling of fear? _I felt… _confused_. I thought all feelings had been removed from my mind. WTH? I finally felt enough strength to sit up and look around my surroundings properly. I saw a two story house in the distance; a house I had seen one too many times. It was the Rockbells' house! Then, two figures growing larger by the passing second; it was a blond in a red flamel coat and giant suit of armor. It was Edward and Alphonse Elric.

Truth's smile that had been so ever since Sharon had left suddenly disappeared. He realized something he had overlooked when Sharon had suggested the idea of taking her emotions. If he had her emotions, he would have feelings. Pity, sadness, anger, happiness… all those would be in him. How annoying. Then, he remembered one more thing. _Emotions could be regained… through human interactions. Oh dear. This could be troublesome._

_A/N Hi subbies! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update on Saturday like I promised! School is starting on Wednesday so I might not be able to make every update date. I'll try my best to update every Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. I won't post a new chapter this Wednesday. Yeah… school. Stressing, isn't it? Well, see you next time subbies! BTW, thanks to all of those people who reviewed my chapters. I'm really happy! So, SPREAD THE LOVE AND JOY AROUND. Lol. Bye bye! ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

FMA

_…It was a blond in a red flamel coat and giant suit of armor. It was Edward and Alphonse Elric._

I gaped at the approaching figures. Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh. It was _the _Elric brothers. You wouldn't know how long I've waited to meet them. 95% of the aftermath pain disappeared from my mind. I thought I looked calm and composed on the outside but inside, my heart was pounding like crazy. I swallowed. Slowly, they came close enough for me to see their faces. The older brother's face was a mask of worry. I couldn't tell about the suit of armor though. Once they were within 20 meters of me, they spotted me. They must've been in a hurry because Ed just ignored me and kept running. Alphonse, on the other hand (the nicer hand, I should say), paused and turned towards me. "Um," he asked, "Are you okay?"

I gaped at him.

"Oh, the armor?" Alphonse said. "It's, um, a family heirloom!"

I slowly closed my mouth. I looked in the direction Edward had took off in. He was running back toward us. When he finally reached us, he stopped, out of breath. "What are you doing, Al?!" He yelled at his younger brother, "We're gonna miss the train!" Oh. They must've been going to central, I thought, I wonder which volume I'm in? He glanced towards me and I could've sworn my heart was going to jump out of my chest. He looked back to Al and directed a thumb toward me. "Who's the little boy?" He asked.

Despite the pain in my body, I stood up. "You…" I muttered. Ed flinched. "What the heck?" He said. "I'M NOT A BOY, YOU BRAINDEAD IDIOT!" I screamed at him, grabbing him by the collar. _I come into the world of FMA and Ed thinks I'm a _boy?! Ed just let himself be grabbed for a second then realized what was going on. He quickly transmuted his automail hand into his signature blade. The blade was inches from my throat when Al intervened. "Brother," he shouted, "stop it! You could hurt someone!"

"He started it!" Ed protested, pointing at me.

"_She _just got angry that you mistook _her _for a boy!"

"_What's wrong with calling a boy a boy?!_"

I hit him on the head with my bag.

"OW! What the HELL do you have in there?!"

"_Brother_!"

"Ugh, fine whatever." Ed muttered angrily. He rubbed his sore head. Then, he pulled out a silver pocketwatch from inside his coat. He checked the time and cried out in frustration. "Argh! We're late! We missed the 5:30 train!" Al, once again, calmed his maniac brother down. "Don't worry, Brother!" He said reassuringly, "We can just catch the next train."

"But that won't be until another hour!" Ed complained, "By the time we get to Central, it'll be 7:00 and I'll have to endure Mustang's insults!" Edward put on a deep voice in a mocking impersonation of Mustang. "Oh, FullMetal, you forgot the train _again_? FullMetal, where are you? Oh, _there _you are! I couldn't see you because you're so _short_!" Ed seethed. I was dying to laugh but I knew if I did, Ed would kill me. So I bit my lip to stop from laughing. I brushed my clothes off and stretched. "Hnngh! ~" I groaned as my muscles stretched. "Well," I smiled, improvising, "I'm heading to Central too. I'll go to the 7:00 train with you." Ed looked at me with a weird expression on his face. Sort of like when someone suggests you eat a 2-week old, smelly, soggy brussel sprout salad. "Why the hell would we go with _you_?" He muttered.

"_Brother!_"

I'll admit, I was irked. But I smiled again doing my best to but some steel into it. If this was anime, hopefully, one of the dark auras would be floating around me right now. "_Because_," I said, stretching the word, "I know all of your darkest secrets."

"Wait, _what_?!"

Ed's face was red. I didn't need to be a genius to know he was thinking of Winry. I screamed and raged internally. _Why does it have to be Winry?! _"Fine." Edo-kun muttered, coloring, "You can come with us." My previous pique evaporated instantly, leaving a huge mass of fangirl squeals in its wake.

I sat in the dull train waiting for the brothers to walk in. Apparently, Al was holding up the entrance. It was obviously difficult to go through the small opening for a big suit like that. Ed was already in the train, pulling Al's shoulders in a fruitless attempt to pull him in. Ed yanked and the door gave in, stretching its sides wide enough for Al to go through. _Then again, maybe not so fruitless. This is anime after all. _Al sat down across from me and looked at Edward. "Thanks Brother!" He said brightly. Ed let out a humongous sigh and rolled his eyes. He sat down next to Al. "Don't mind it!" He grinned, smiling obnoxiously. "You can thank me by giving me 20 cens!" He added.

"_Eh_? ~" Alphonse said in horror, "What are you talking about, Brother?!"

"Well, I helped you! It's only natural you repaid me!"

"I'm your _brother_!"

"So what?! Can't siblings owe debts to each other?"

"It can't be helped though! _You were the one that put me in this body!_"

I already knew about their Human Transmutation but I decided to mess with their heads a bit. Besides, they would eventually get suspicious if I act like I'll know everything. "What do you mean by, 'put me in this body', Al?" I asked innocently. Ed made a funny strangled sound and Alphonse gasped, putting his hands over his mouth. "U-um, n-no!" Alphonse stuttered, "I just meant, um, my brother bought me this armor as a gift! Um, I like collecting things!" He laughed nervously. I put a hand under my chin. "Hm… is that so? But earlier you said it was a family heirloom…." I said suspiciously. Ed spoke up, "I just bought it from our family's previous head. That's all." The ice in his tone told me I shouldn't try to pry further. "Fine." I shrugged, digging through my bag. It was so obvious he was lying. Al heaved a great big sigh. I glanced at Al to see him looking at his older brother. He didn't say anything but his eyes sent the mental message, _Thanks_.

I relaxed in my seat and pulled out my headphones from my bag and my iPhone from my pocket. I put on my head phones and scrolled down my playlist. I chose _Nothing I Won't Give_ by Vic Micnogna. I closed my eyes, listening to the rhythm. I was about to fall asleep when suddenly my headphones were jerked off my head. "_Hey!_" I yelled, earning a few weird looks from other passengers. The headphone thief was Ed. He put them to his ear, frowning. I couldn't hear the music but I knew enough of the timing to know the lyrics had started. Ed's face transformed into a mask of confusion. "H-Hey  
!" He muttered to me shaking my shoulder with his left hand. Note to self: _Automail hurts. _"How do you have a recording of me?" He asked, "I don't sing!" Alphonse leaned in on his brother and listened to the music. "Wow, Brother! Your song is good!" He joked. I nervously looked around. "Um… about that…." I started. "Tell me," Edward Elric said, his face threatening, "What is really going on here?"

_A/N Hey! I'm really sorry for not posting in a while! For all those who've waited, I'm apologize. To the ones who still gave me reviews, a great big "Thank you!". I love you and if I didn't have you guys, I'd probably be in some corner proceeding in life with the only way I know how. With a dozen bowls of Cup Ramen. I changed my schedule so please expect updates on weekends only! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

FMA

_"Tell me," Edward Elric said, "What's really going on here?"_

I gulped. Internally, I was tearing my hair out. _Why did I choose that song?! I should've known Ed would do that! Idiot, idiot! _I scoured my mind for a good defense, something to back me up.

"It's… um…"

I couldn't think of an alibi. So I just used the lame one. I put on my snarkiest voice and said, "Are you sure it's not just someone who happens to sound like you?" Ed rolled his eyes at me. "Of course I'm sure, idiot," he snapped back sarcastically, "I'm positive there are hundreds of brothers in the world who lost their mom and is trying to bring their brother back. Moron." Under normal circumstances, I would've been totally pissed off by him insulting me, but right now, I was way too busy worrying about my identity being revealed. _Would he think I'm crazy? Would he stay away from me until I get back? Oh no… Goodbye, my Edward Elric fantasies… I will always treasure yo-_

"Brother, I'm sure it was just the songwriter's imagination. It _is _a pretty far-fetched story after all." In my mind, I pictured Alphonse's real face smiling kindly. My hero. Thank you, Al.

"Fine." Ed said resignedly, "Maybe I'm just getting paranoid." But I heard the suspicion in his voice. He wasn't fully convinced yet. I cleared my throat loudly. "Ahem. Well, since we're here, why don't we get to know each other?"

"Who'd want to get to know _you_?" There's 'The Face' again.

Right before I prepared to diss him, Al spoke hurriedly. "Brother, she's right. We don't even know each others' names." He smiled gently at me, "I'm sorry for my brother's attitude." Right then, Cupid shot a bullet through my heart. (Yes, the modern Cupid used guns, not bows & arrows)

_It's a shame he's in that body. I would so totally fall for him. _"Well, anyway, my name is Sharon. Sharon Smith." I smiled, "I'm 13 years old."

"Wait, _what?!_" Ed's face was a mask of horror. "H-how can you be thirteen?" He blubbered, "What's wrong with the world these days…? …Could it be that…I'm shor- _No! I won't allow myself to say that!_" Edward's face clouded over as he reassured himself with dark mutters.

I could've sworn I felt a sweat drop on my face. It's a pity I don't have a mirror. Al looked at me and apologized, "I'm sorry; Brother is a bit sensitive about his height."

"I don't think 'a bit' covers it," I said, maintaining a straight face, "he's acting like a madman."

"_That's it!_" Ed pointed at Al and me, startling us. "Everyone must be some sort of behemoth! I'm the only normal one here!" He grinned triumphantly, proud of his new theory.

_This guy is an idiot. _I looked at Al and somehow could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Look, Ed-" I started but I was quickly caught short by a whisper from Al. "Just let him believe that," he said quietly, "otherwise, he'll go mad." I rolled my eyes but silently agreed. We watched him laugh manically for a short while. I sighed and leaned against the back of my seat. As I looked out the window, I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

"Wake up. We're here." I heard Ed's muffled voice being registered through my still half-asleep brain. I was about to nod back off to sleep but was completely awoken by someone seizing my shoulders and roughly shaking me back and forth. I could've sworn my brain was rattling around in my head. I groaned and mustered enough strength to plunge my head forward and head-butt none other than… Ed.

"_Ow! _This is the _second _time you've hit me! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"That was because you wouldn't let me sleep!"

"That's because I don't want to be any later because of you!"

"Shut your pie hole, _pipsqueak_!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A TINY MICRO-SIZED PIPSQUEAK WHO DOESN'T HAVE TO OPEN A DOOR TO GO THROUGH IT?! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"NO PROBLEM, _PIPSQUEAK_!"

"WHY YOU… YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SAY IT AGAIN! IDIOT!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO! _YOU'RE _THE IDIOT HERE!"

"Brother!" Al, once again, intervened, "Don't shout; it'll attract too much attention!" Ed was seething.

"No! I need to give this guy a beating!" He yelled, rolling up his sleeves.

"Yeah? What a coincidence; I was just thinking the same thing!" I sneered, doing the same.

"Both of you _stop_!" Al grabbed Ed and me by the collar and marched out of the train. Ed and I bickered, attempting to kick each other, but Alphonse kept his arms as far away from each other possible and trust me, that distance is HUGE.

When we finally reached Mustang's office, my heart was beating like a bongo drum. Mustang was the Flame Alchemist so there was a reason to be afraid. But I was excited at the same time; I was going to meet another FMA character! Al put Ed and me down and Ed let out a huge, exaggerated moan. He reached for the door knob and opened the door.

_A/N Again, thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them very much and I hope I get more good feedback this time as well! I'm really sorry but my schedule changed again. This time it's only on weekdays so I will try to update every other day. Thank you for reading this chapter!_


End file.
